Unexpected Couple
by kuroange1
Summary: Two people met by chance. Who would have thought a relationship would result?


A/N: This is for xxlifeangelxx, cause you challenged me.

The song is "It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet" by S.O.A.P

I obviously own nothing here... on with the fic...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet"<strong>_

Misty had scoffed the first time she read Romeo and Juliet. How two people could fall in love so easily, it was beyond her. They had barely met, it was just a glance and they were already head over heels for each other, kissing.

She closed the book and stood up with a sigh. Enough slacking off, she had pokemon to train. There was a crash from the room next door.

"Psy…."

She smacked her hand against her head. She really needed to train her pokemon.

"_**It feels like, something's happening to me"**_

She huffed as she walked with her togepi in her arms.

Her sister's had sent her out to do the shopping… again. It was Daisy's turn and all she could do was apologize and run out the door, leaving it up to her. All her other sister's had apparently decided that their dates were more important than getting food in the fridge.

She noticed roses in a store window as she passed by and it brought a smile to her face.

She shook her head when she realized she was smiling too much, like a certain fool she knew.

She made her way home; memories flooded her as she placed the items in the fridge.

"_**In the summertime I met a guy"**_

_Misty slowly kicked her legs, keeping afloat on the flotation ring. Her thoughts were wandering back to the gym and how it was holding up without her. She was also worried about her pokemon, which she had to leave behind. _

_Laughter rang in her ears as the waves splashed against her. A scream caught her attention as she turned to her right._

"_**He was so fine, He blew my mind"**_

_A teen with messy hair was flailing around and screaming. Misty was already swimming to his rescue before she knew it. When she got there, he immediately latched on to her and continued shaking. She made her way to the shore asking him if he was okay. _

_The teen shakily smiled and laughed. "I'm fine. Haha, the f-finny things just spooked me a bit." _

_He glared behind him, she couldn't see at what. She raised an eyebrow when he turned back to face her, grin on his face. _

"_The name's Kaito Kuroba by the way." He made a rose appear out of thin air and handed it to her, "A rose for my savior." _

_She smiled, accepting the rose. "What a gentleman, my name is Misty Waterflower." She grinned, "So you're afraid of fish huh?" _

_The teen started chuckling nervously. "Aha, yea, please stop saying that word." _

_She started laughing, "Only if I can keep the rose."_

"_**My friends are telling me, Girl he's a loser"**_

_Misty overheard a few girls giggling over the whole spectacle. _

"_Did you see that?" _

"_What a wimp! He kept screaming about a few harmless fish!" _

"_I know right? I feel sorry for that chick." They gave her a glance before continuing their laughter. _

_She frowned and opened her mouth, about to give them a piece of her mind. Kaito cut her off. _

"_Don't worry about it." He grinned as she threw him a questioning look. "Karma should be kicking in any second now..." _

_She raised her eyebrow when the girls were engulfed in pink smoke._

"_**But they can't see"**_

_She tried to hold back her laughter when the smoke cleared. _

_Their hair had been dyed bright neon colors and their skin matched. There were random symbols and marks streaked across their skin in bright flashy colors. Their faces were also marked with black paint. _

_She couldn't hold in her laughter anymore when the girls turned around in outrage and displayed the words "Kick me" in bright pink written on their backs. _

"_**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet"**_

She closed the fridge and headed back to her pokemon to resume her training. On the way there, she passed a vase of roses, noticing that one of them had fallen out.

She paused to fix it before continuing on her path to the pool, her Togepi following after her. When she arrived, her pokemon came out to greet her, earning a smile. She chuckled a bit before announcing the training schedule for them.

_**"It feels like something's happening to me"**_

As her pokemon unleashed attacks and she shouted commands, a voice called her name from the doorway.

She paused, a warm feeling settling over her. A huge grin was set on her face as she dashed out the room and launched herself down the stairs, tackling the visitor to the floor in laughter.

Kaito wrapped his arms around her waist to catch her as he fell, laughing along.

_**"From the first time I saw his eyes"**_

There was a puff of smoke and they were both standing again. The only difference being that she was wearing a dress. She scoffed and lightly smacked him against the head.

"What have I told you about sticking a dress on me?" She stared into his indigo eyes, trying not to smile.

Kaito grinned. "Aww, you know I can't help it, you look wonderful in them. Besides, i haven't seen you in a while. Think of it as a present for me?" He returned her gaze and Misty smiled.

"Only if we do what I want today."

He pouted and dramatically sighed. "You drive a hard bargain lady, but it's a deal."

He grinned and held out his hand.

_**"There was sunshine"**_

A bright flash from the room next door reminded Misty about her pokemon, also drawing a raised brow from Kaito.

"...What was that?"

Misty smiled nervously. "Aha... I'm not entirely sure, I should go check..."

She took a few steps toward the door before pausing and looking back. "You should probably stay here, I'll be back real soon." She ran back up the steps.

Kaito simply pulled out a few items and began juggling, whistling as he waited for the carrot-top to return.

As Misty arrived at the pool, she saw all the pokemon injured and most of the area destroyed. Spotting that her Psyduck was unharmed, she groaned, realizing it was the cause. It must have been one of its headaches again.

She returned all the pokemon to their pokeballs and set them aside as she left a note. It was addressed to her sisters telling them to clean up the mess and letting them know she was going out during the beautiful weather. She signed it, and then turned to head back to magician.

_**"Every time he walks into the room"**_

His eyes were wide as he took in the sight of the room. "A-Are you okay?"

Misty turned around, surprised to see Kaito. "What happened to staying outside?"

He walked into the room, surveying the damage. "You were taking so long I decided to come see what was wrong."

He smiled. "I'm glad you're not hurt though."

She blushed and pushed him slightly. "Idiot, I was with you downstairs, remember?"

He chuckled and rubbed his head. "Oh yea... So anyway, what happened? You weren't working with any dangerous chemicals, were you?" He asked accusingly with a smile.

_**"I feel my heart go boom boom boom"**_

She gave him a sly grin, "Do I look like the type of person to be playing with deadly chemicals by the pool?"

Kaito held a straight face and deadpanned "Yes." without any hesitation at all.

His dead serious face caused her to burst out laughing and Kaito soon followed in laughter. When she calmed down enough to talk, she wiped the tears out of her eyes, changing the subject.

"Let's leave this mess to my sisters and get outta here, there's somewhere I want to go." She smiled softly up at him. It always amazed her how her heart simply seemed to speed up around him.

Kaito shrugged, not all that concerned about the damage any longer.

"Well, since you're so calm about this, it probably isn't a very big deal. As for going where you want..." He trailed off and gave her a broad grin.

_**"It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet"**_

He grasped her hand in his and bent down to place a kiss on it. "Lead the way; it's only fair so long as you keep the dress."

He grinned once again as she blushed, but made no effort to remove her hand. She cleared her throat as she walked out the door, Kaito walking beside her, hands still joined.

He followed curiously as she led the way, pointing out different areas where she held memories as a child. They eventually reached a beach.

_**"It feels like something's happening to me"**_

She led him along the sand and they soon stood in front of a cave in the cliff along the coast. As they entered, Misty sent him a smile while he inspected the cave.

She led him to two rocks located in the center of the cave. The trainer took a seat and motioned for the magician to do the same. Kaito sat down next to her and grinned.

"So I assume the view here is killer when it's sunset?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "You think I would do something as clichéd as that?"

She rolled her eyes, "At least give me a little more credit than that."

Kaito started laughing. "Okay miss carrot-top, what exactly are we waiting for?"

She placed a finger against her lips in a silencing motion and pointed slowly to the cliff opening at the sunset, "Just look for yourself..."

_**"There was a time when I was young"**_

_A five-year-old Misty was crying when she wandered into the cliffside cave. _

_A young woman picked her up and sat her down on her lap, "Don't cry Misty." she said as she placed a soothing hand in her head. _

_"Look, isn't it pretty?" She pointed outside. _

_Right past the cave opening, bubbles floated by, the lighting from the sunset making them shine a lovely orange color. Misty watched in awe, her tears forgotten. _

_A soft tune drifted on the breeze. Water splashed up from different areas in the sea as pokemon swam; birds flew in a graceful dance in the air. _

_Misty giggled with glee, her sadness forgotten as she watched the amazing view with her mother. _

_**"And love it felt so strong"**_

_Misty loved her mother, she really did. Every year after that, she and her mother would go back to the same spot to watch the view. It was their little secret. _

_When she was nine, she had grown much more courageous and daring. When it was time for sunset, she leaned over the edge, to get a better view of all the pokemon roaming around. _

_It had been particularly windy that day and a strong gust knocked her off-balance. As she started falling forward, she heard a startled shout from her mom. "MISTY!" _

_Suddenly, she felt herself being jerked back, into the safety of the cave. Her mother, who had saved her, tumbled forward with the momentum used. Misty reached out to grab her, barely missing the fabric of her clothes. _

_"MOM!" she cried as she watched her mother fall. _

_In her last moments, she managed to turn around and give her a smile. "I'm glad you're safe, Misty." she whispered before she hit the water. _

_There was a large splash before the water was dyed red. _

_Misty was frozen in her spot by the edge of the cave. _

Her mother had tried to rescue her and fell.

_Tears ran endlessly down her cheeks. _

Her mother had died because of HER.

_**"Now it comes back to me"**_

Her face felt wet. No one blamed her for the death of her mother, but how could they? They had no idea what had happened in the cave that faithful day.

She watched Kaito as he stood close to the edge, both hands on the short stone wall there.

Since the accident, Misty visited the cave often to reflect on things, or when she needed to think about something. She built the stone wall, so that no further accidents would happen.

She smiled as she took in the magician's awed face. He had clearly not been expecting the amazing view.

"He's very important to me, and I wanted to introduce him to you, mom." A few more tears ran down her face as she whispered those words, her eyes slipping shut. "I miss you."

_**"What's going on?"**_

As if sensing her distress, Kaito turned around to see the trainer with her eyes closed, tears staining her pale cheeks. Frowning, he made his way over and brushed them away softly.

"Misty? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked her in a concerned tone.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Kaito..."

She rubbed away any remaining tears with her sleeve. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

She was, honestly, having Kaito there with her made her feel much better.

He placed his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "It doesn't look like nothing to me."

She sighed and moved his hand away. "I promise to tell you another time."

She hesitated slightly before gripping the front of his shirt lightly and burying her face in his chest. "Can we just stay like this for a sec?" she murmured into him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

_**"It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet"**_

Slowly, lantern candles that lined the interior of the cave lit one by one around them.

Misty raised her head to look at Kaito. "Thanks for coming here with me." she whispered softly.

Kaito smiled and replied with a soft kiss. "No problem." he whispered back.

_**"It feels like something's happening to me"**_

They smiled at each other and stayed in that position for a few minutes in silence as they gazed at each other. The pair was aware that both of their hearts were racing.

Kaito slowly turned his head to stare at the stars littered across the night sky.

Misty followed his gaze and did the same.

A soft breeze passed through the cave, bringing the couple closer together.

"It's a beautiful night." they both whispered with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN2: I hope you're happy xxlifeangelxx! Though, this did turn out a lot more serious than I intended...

This pairing is the result of a conversation I had with my friend.

Misty is afraid of bugs. Kaito is afraid of fish. They can both use that as blackmail material. XD

This will probably also end up as a collection of either oneshots or drabbles that may or may not be connected to each other. There will be other pairings that may or may not be as unexpected as Misty and Kaito. XD

I'd like to know any comments or thoughts you have on this. ^^


End file.
